Marisa x Alice
by 61malice61
Summary: Marisa promises Alice that she will spend the night with her, but then she forgets...


It was a misty day in Gensokyo. Marisa was still trying to find the source of the red mist, when she walked past Alice's house and decided to see what she was up to.

"Yo!" Marisa shouted loudly. Alice rushed out to meet her.

"Hey, Marisa." Alice grinned. "Want to join me for some tea?"

"You know, I really can't right now. How about another time, okay?"

Alice had the saddest look on her face, as she grabbed Marisa's hand.

"Please don't go." She begged.

"Aww, you're irresistible!" Marisa replied, as she took Alice's other hand, and excitedly took her inside.

Inside, the two were having peaceful tea. Marisa was actually feeling quite bored, knowing that she could be on an awesome quest finding the source of the mist which was blocking out the sun. She decided it was time to get back to work, so she got up.

"You know, Alice, I really should be going n-"

Before Marisa could even finish her sentence, Alice had already started passionately kissing her. Marisa kissed her back. After a while, Alice pulled away, her face as red as a tomato.

"I love you."

"I-"

Alice started kissing her again, this time slowly walking into the bedroom, occasionally making "mmmmm" sounds. Then, she threw Marisa on the bed playfully.

"Do you want to do this, Marisa?" She said hopefully. Marisa thought for a moment.

"Ah, I really don't know, Alice. I still have things to do. How about we do it tonight."

Alice sighed.

"Have it your way, Marisa."

So Alice got off of Marisa, and hugged her goodbye.

"Remember." She said.

"Tonight."

Marisa replied.

"I'll be there!"

So after exiting Alice's house, Marisa decided to continue looking for the source of the awful mist which was blocking out the sun. She eventually found the Scarlet Devil Mansion, which she entered.

"This a creepy place." Marisa thought to herself, as she walked into the basement.

Suddenly, a quiet voice came out of nowhere.

"Who's there?"

Marisa was terrified.

"My name is Marisa Kirisame. Who are you?"

The voice replied.

"I am Flandre Scarlet. Are you a human?"

"...yes."

Suddenly, Flandre ran over to Marisa and gave her a huge tight hug.

"It's been ages!" She squealed. "I can't remember the last time I've seen a human! Have you come to save me?"

"Look," Marisa said. "I would love to save you, but can you tell me where to find Remilia?"

Flandre sobbed.

"I don't know I don't know anything I've been locked in this room for years and years! Will you please just...play with me?"

Marisa thought about how hard it must be to be locked in the basement for years and years with nobody to keep company. Then she gave Flandre a warm smile.

"Okay, I'll play with you."

So the two had lots of fun showing each other their spell cards and having friendly battles. Flandre had the most fun she'd ever had in her life.

"Thank you so much, Marisa!" Flandre had tears in her eyes as she ran over to Marisa and tackled her to the ground. "I've never felt so loved in all of my life!"

Marisa giggled.

"I'm glad I satisfied you."

"Please stay the night with me. Flandre begged. "We had so much fun and I don't want you to-"

Marisa placed a finger on Flandres lips, silencing her.

"I'll stay."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Flandre was filled with joy, as she gave Marisa a light kiss on the forehead. "It means a lot to me." She added.

"No problem." Said Marisa.

The two slept very peacefully, and Flandre had the best sleep she'd ever had. Marisa had forgotten about Alice, who was still waiting for her to spend the night with her.

Meanwhile, at Alice's house, Alice wasn't too happy.

"Why am I not surprised." She said. "This happens every time. She's probably too busy stealing stuff that she's completely forgotten about me!" Tears started forming in Alice's eyes. "She promised me that she would be by my side tonight. I guess I will just go to sleep now, by myself." So Alice snuggled into her bed, and cried herself to sleep, alone.

In the morning, Marisa woke up. She saw that Flandre was still asleep, so she decided that now would be an appropriate time to escape from the basement and continue her adventure. Then she slowly started remembering about Alice, and that she was supposed to spend the night with her. Marisa then buried her head in her hands as she cried.

"Oh no." She sobbed. "What will Alice think of me?" Marisa slowly wiped her tears away. "I will find Alice, and give her the night I promised!" With that, she quietly ran out of the basement, making sure not to wake up Flandre, and got on her broom and zoomed over to Alice's.

When Marisa arrived, she was slightly nervous. She wasn't sure what Alice's reaction might be when she shows up at her front door. But she decided to give it a try, so she knocked on Alice's door. Alice opened the door.

n

"Oh look, it's you." She said.

"Hiiiiiiiii" Said Marisa. "Look Alice, I need you to listen to me. I was a fool. I broke my promise, and you deserve better. You really do. But I hope you can forgive me. Please Alice, I don't know what I would do without your hugs and kisses. I need to be with you Alice. You mean the world to me, and I promise I will make this up to you. Now please, let me in for some tea."

Alice had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Marisa, that's beautiful!" She said as she ran over to Marisa and gave her a huge hug. "I forgive you."

Marisa gave her a warm smile as she took her hand, and excitedly pulled her inside the house.

Inside, before Marisa could even take off her coat, Alice had already started kissing her passionately. After a while, Alice pulled away, her face as red as a tomato.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Marisa replied.

Soon, they started kissing again, this time slowly walking towards the bedroom, occasionally making "mmmm" sounds. Then, Alice threw Marisa on the bed playfully.

"Do you want to do this, Marisa?" She said hopefully. Marisa thought for a moment. She looked Alice straight in the eye.

"Let's do this."


End file.
